


The Very Best Bad Idea

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bondage, Character(s) of Color, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Getting Together, Hybrids, Intercrural Sex, Kink Discovery, Kissing, Masochism, Oral Sex, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Sex, Sex Club, Shower Sex, Smut, Switching, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "I like intense," Gita said."I like tension," Janine said. "Slow. Drawn out. Push me to my limits, but by degrees."Gita ran a fingernail down the back of Janine's hand. "I'd love to," she said.
Relationships: Human Woman/Hyenawoman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous, Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	The Very Best Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolffyLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/gifts).



> Thanks to ArisTGD for the sterling beta!

Gita's favorite kind of bad idea was the good bad idea. Getting naked in a kink club with a very hot woman she'd only met a few hours ago seemed like a _great_ bad idea, and she stripped off her shirt without a second thought.

Janine smirked at her in the changing room mirror. "That's a good look for you," she said. Gita was very literal and didn't tend to use words like _purred_ for anthros that didn't actually purr, but if hyenas could purr, Janine would have definitely been purring those words.

Even without the encouragement, Gita would have dropped her panties pretty much instantly for the handsome butch hyenawoman. Janine was short—just about Gita's height, which was refreshing—and stocky, with a fluffy tail that switched behind her as she walked. A stripe of blond fur ran from her brow to her neck; she shaved the rest of her hair, and her tawny, twice-pierced ears looked enormous against her bare, dark skin. The keychain on her right hip was large enough to be deliberate, but not ostentatious. It would be hard to find a better example of Gita's type.

They'd made searing eye contact across the club's changing room, and within five minutes they were seated at a small table along the edge of the main room, watching Gita's friend Luis whaling on his boyfriend Julius with a rubber flogger. "Pretty," Janine said. She glanced at Gita. "That's a little intense for me."

"I like intense," Gita said.

"I like tension," Janine said. "Slow. Drawn out. Push me to my limits, but by degrees."

Gita ran a fingernail down the back of Janine's hand. "I'd love to," she said.

By the time Luis was helping a giddy, bruised, sweat-drenched Julius off the St. Andrew's cross, Gita was more than ready to tie Janine up in his place. They kept it simple for a first scene: nothing overtly sexual, just some good honest pain. It turned out that Janine enjoyed being punched, being pinched, and being a brat. Gita let the brattiness slide and focused on turning the other woman into a puddle of endorphins.

It was good, and it wasn't enough, and they both knew it; and somehow aftercare left them both more amped up, not less; and that led to a brief and probably insufficient negotiation and clothes hastily stripped off and shoved into a locker. Definitely a great bad idea. Gita expected to have no regrets whatsoever.

Janine stared hungrily at Gita, who was tying her long hair back into a ponytail. "You look so luscious."

"Let's get out of the bathroom before I fuck you right here," Gita said hoarsely. Her cock was rock-hard.

"That'd be hot," Janine said. Her own clit jutted out in front of her, and she stroked it slowly.

"It would be extremely hot," Gita said, trying to retain a shred of self-control. The fur at Janine's crotch was blond too, and a treasure trail extended up toward the soft dent of her navel. The sight of it made Gita breathless. "But extremely against the club rules, and I like it here and don't want to get kicked out. Come on."

It was the busy time of night and most of the play rooms were full. By the time they wound up in one of the two showers where play was allowed, Gita's hands were shaking a little from suppressed desire. She pushed Janine up against the wall, face against the glass bricks. "Arms behind you," she said.

Janine put her arms behind her back. Gita arranged her so each hand was grasping the opposite elbow and wound rope around her forearms. Nothing fancy, she was too far gone for fancy and she didn't want to get her good rope wet anyway, but it would hold. "Not too tight?"

"No." Janine was already panting. Her tail whipped back and forth. Gita grasped it at the root and gave it a long slow stroke, and Janine whined hungrily.

Gita took her by the shoulders, turned her around, and pushed her back against the wall, admiring the way that her bound arms pushed her large, soft breasts forward. Janine's dark brown nipples were pierced with heavy bars and Gita thought she'd never seen anything so edible. She leaned down and sucked one into her mouth, twining her tongue around the metal. Janine cried out, thrusting her hips forward, and Gita pressed against her, rubbing her cock against Janine's clit. 

The hyenawoman's organ wasn't like any cock Gita had encountered before: it was smooth, almost perfectly cylindrical, and lacked a glans. It really was just the biggest clitoris Gita had ever seen.

Gita sank to her knees on the cold tile floor. She always enjoyed topping from what looked like submissive positions, letting go of preconceived notions of behavior and trusting the dynamic to grow organically from what they both wanted, and right now all she wanted was to get her mouth on that incredible clit. "If I suck on this," she said, wrapping her hand around it, "will you come in my mouth?"

"Yes, yes, please," Janine groaned.

"And is that it for you for the night, or do you get multiples?"

"I'll... I'll need a break, but then I can go again." Janine stared down at Gita, glassy-eyed, squirming against her bonds. "Please, I need it so much, please—"

Gita smiled up at her. "Keep begging," she said.

Janine's clit slid over her tongue like warm silk as the words "Please, please, Gita, suck me, please" drifted down to her through her sensual haze. Remembering what Janine had said about tension, she teased the tip first, dipping her tongue into the wide slit. To her surprise, it flared open. "Ohhh," she breathed, sliding her tongue in deeper and lapping at the tender flesh from the inside. She'd forgotten that a hyenawoman's clit was her cunt too. 

Gita had never gotten the hang of tongue-fucking, but this was so easy. Janine's voice cracked and she strained to push her hips forward. Gita deliberately wrapped her hand around Janine's clit to keep it from going too far into her mouth. "Fuck," Janine gasped, "fuck you, you fucking tease—"

God, there was nothing Gita liked better than getting women all worked up and then making them wait. She was incredibly turned on herself, but tormenting Janine was as good as fucking her. She kept licking Janine's clit, running her tongue around it like an ice cream cone and then dipping in like she was in search of its sweet center. Janine's frustration became desperation. "Gita, please, _please_ ," she begged. "I need, I need, ahhh, please!"

Gita rocked her own hips, thrusting into the space between Janine's legs—which gave her an idea. But that would require pulling her mouth off of Janine's gorgeous clit, and she couldn't bring herself to do that just yet. Besides, she could hear a couple of people behind her murmuring about how hot she and Janine were, and she wanted to give them a good show.

When Janine's wailing tapered off into wordless whimpering, Gita decided it was time to relent. She slid her hand off of Janine's clit and grabbed her ass. Janine's tail drummed agitatedly against her hand. For one moment she tortured them both by holding back as Janine tried to thrust into her mouth. Then she sank down, taking the entire smooth perfect length of Janine's clit fully into her throat.

Lust made her reckless. She opened up, marveling at the ease with which her throat engulfed the glansless clit, and pushed forward until her nose was buried in the coarse blond fur at Janine's crotch. It smelled musky and tangy, a heady perfume, but she couldn't breathe it in as much as she wanted to because she couldn't breathe at all. She was dimly aware of Janine panting above her, hips making short tremulous thrusts as though her clit could somehow go even further into Gita's throat. Then her focus narrowed to the tension inside her. She was topping herself, pushing her own limits the way she'd never let anyone else do, and she let herself be overwhelmed by the hotness of her self-imposed asphyxiation, the knowledge that she could stop whenever she wanted, the knowledge that she didn't want to stop even as her lungs strained and her vision sparkled, the knowledge that Janine and the people behind her were wondering just how much she could take, she'd show them, she'd take it all.

Janine howled and bucked, and her clit throbbed in Gita's throat. It was so erotic that Gita nearly came herself, untouched. She dug her nails in, pulling Janine impossibly deep into her, and held on as long as she could even as she felt her legs began to tremble and her throat spasm with the effort to breathe. _Yes,_ she thought as though Janine could hear her, _use me, come in me, fill me, this is what I'm for—_

Self-preservation kicked in just before she passed out. She wrenched her head away and sat back hard on her heels, gasping in deep lungfuls of the shower room's steamy air. 

"Fuck _me_ ," one of the spectators said in clear tones of awe.

"Holy shit," Janine said, staring down at her with shocked wide eyes. "Are you okay?"

Gita nodded and kept breathing, slow and deep, oxygenating but not letting herself hyperventilate. Saliva gathered in the corners of her mouth and she wiped it away with the back of her hand. Her head was swimming. She felt like she could fly.

"That was the hottest thing I have ever fucking seen," Janine said. "You just... you just _used_ me to choke _yourself_."

Gita grinned up at her, a little wildly. "Yeah," she said. "You have... the most... perfect clit... for it. Could do that. For hours."

"Oh God, please do," Janine said. "I don't know how much of it I could take, but I want to find out." She leaned her head back against the glass bricks. "That was fucking intense. What if I'd squirted? I don't always, but... I was worried I was going to. And then I couldn't help it, I came anyway. Fuck. I've never felt anything like that."

Gita was recovered enough to reach up and reassuringly stroke Janine's leg. "I was safe," she said. "You could have come in my throat. I'd have loved it."

Janine laughed a little. "Another time," she said. "You just gave me a whole new kink." She looked back down. "Did you get off from that?"

"Only in my head," Gita said. "The rest of me wouldn't mind catching up." Her cock was almost throbbing with pent-up need, and she very badly wanted to slide it between Janine's plump thighs. But she didn't think she should stand up yet, and they hadn't grabbed any lube...

She looked over at the spectators, a sweet couple of catgirls. They were clearly sticking around to see what these two insane women were going to get up to next. "Excuse me? Would you turn the water on, please? Warm, not too hot."

"Oh—yeah, sure," one of the catgirls said, a little startled by Gita breaking the exhibitionist fourth wall. She started the nearest shower running, being careful not to get wet herself. (Some cat stereotypes were apparently true.) Gita stuck her hand under the water and nodded when the temperature was right, and the catgirl gave her a cute little salute and scurried back to her girlfriend.

Gita crawled under the spray and sighed contentedly as it sluiced down over her. The warmth took the edge off her aching hunger, leaving her with a deep glow of desire. She rolled onto her back and spread her legs. "Come here," she said to Janine, who was unabashedly ogling her wet body and upthrust erection. "Come ride me."

Janine strolled over and knelt between her legs with the ease of someone who was very used to having her arms tied behind her back. It gave Gita a little thrill. She'd had her share of inexperienced partners, and teaching could be nice, but there was nothing like the ease of playing with someone who generally knew how things went—and nothing like the fun of surprising someone who thought she'd seen it all. There was still more than a little wonder in Janine's eyes, and a little trepidation about what other tricks Gita might pull. Gita loved that look. It was like getting a five-star rating on Kinky Yelp.

She guided Janine to lie on top of her, chest to chest. Janine's sticky clit nestled between their bellies, and her nipple piercings dug pleasantly into Gita's breasts. The warm water drenched them, the scent of their sweat mingling and rising in the steam, and slicked Janine's thighs just enough to give delicious friction as they squeezed around Gita's cock. 

Janine's face was very close to hers. Water sluiced down her shaved head and dripped off her earrings. She was stunning. "Hello," Gita said, smiling. "May I kiss you?"

They both giggled, even as they knew it was a serious question—it was something they'd forgotten to negotiate. "Yes, please," Janine said, lowering her lips to Gita's. 

Their tongues touching sent a shiver through them both. The hyenawoman's mouth was soft and yielding, and Gita plundered it deeply. She began to thrust her cock slowly between Janine's thighs, gripping her hips to keep her in place. With her arms still bound, Janine had no leverage and no way to move herself. Gita found it particularly satisfying to accept the submission of such a strong, bold woman and selfishly make pleasurable use of her body. 

Something wet and soft brushed against the head of her cock and she jumped in surprise before realizing it was Janine's tail. Janine, still kissing her, made a small questioning noise, and Gita made an affirmative one back. The sodden fur dragged over her most sensitive skin, stroking it almost as cleverly as a hand. 

The unfamiliar sensation was exciting, and Gita thrust faster, feeling her climax build. She wanted to hold back, but she was too far gone. Gasping "Oh fuck, oh yes" against Janine's mouth, she pressed her hips up and let her orgasm thunder through her, spurting sticky come all over Janine's legs and tail.

She lay back, panting. Through the roaring in her ears and the rushing of the water, she heard one of the catgirls yowling her pleasure. The erotic sound was almost overstimulating in her post-orgasmic state, and her cock twitched, spilling a few more drops.

A slight shift of shoulder and hip was all the signal Janine needed to slide wetly off to one side. Gita breathed deeply and marveled at how in tune they were. "Want this off?" she said, touching the rope.

"It depends," Janine murmured, her cheek against the tile. "When we recover a bit, are you going to put me up against that wall and fuck my ass?"

"Oh," Gita said, intrigued. "I could do that."

"Then leave it," Janine said. "I like how it gets tighter when it's wet."

"Not too tight?" Gita said.

Janine flexed her hands. "Nope."

Gita lay back, letting the shower wash her clean, and checked in with her body. "I need maybe... five or ten minutes, I think," she said. "Assuming you want my cock and not just my hands."

"Take your time," Janine said. She wriggled her ass. "But not too much of it."

Gita tweaked her ear. "Don't boss me, brat," she said.

Janine smirked at her. "So make me stop."

As Gita pushed three fingers into Janine's mouth, she thought, _This is the best bad idea I've ever had._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] The Very Best Bad Idea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700065) by [ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics)




End file.
